Link (251)
Link, A.K.A. Experiment 251, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to stick squabbling people together so that their arguing causes massive chaos. The glue used to bind them is pliable, extremely durable, and practically indestructible; the only thing that can make it dissolve is mud. His one true place is working at the Cliff Diving for Couples, not only creating a fun ride, but also teaching arguing couples to do things together. Bio Experiment 251 was the 251st genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to hunt down and stick squabbling individuals together with near-indestructible goo. Thus, the two's arguing and efforts to pull away from each other would result in chaos and destruction. 251 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 251's pod landing in the sand on a beach. Lilo & Stitch: The Series While Lilo and Mertle were digging for buried treasure on the beach, Mertle accidentally shoveled 251's pod into the path of an incoming wave, activating the experiment. When 251 saw Lilo and Mertle arguing over a treasure map they both found, he stuck them together with a sticky blue substance, then ran off in search of trouble. Unable to break free (even after Stitch tried to separate them), Lilo told Stitch to go back for help. 251 attacked the Pelekai household next. When Jumba and Pleakley argued over a messy lab incident, 251 stuck them together as well. He then stuck Stitch and Nani together (thinking they were arguing) when the former tried to drag Nani off, wanting her to help with Lilo's sticky situation. Nani was then forced to take a reluctant Stitch along with her on a water skiing trip, despite Stitch's hatred of water. During the boat drive, a series of eventful things occurred. In the end, the boat skidded onto the shore and threw Nani and Stitch in the mud, which dissolved 251's sticky substance binding them together, much to their relief. Later, Stitch unstuck Jumba and Pleakley by throwing a bucket of mud over their bonded area. Meanwhile, 251 went on a rampage around town, sticking arguing pairs together with his highly effective glue. Lilo and Mertle chased 251 through the streets of Kokaua Town, then ended the chase when they used the goo binding them to lasso 251 into Lilo's backpack. Lilo decided to name 251 Link, which didn't interest Mertle. Gantu then showed up and demanded the experiment (as well as their treasure map). Link escaped Lilo's backpack, while Gantu, Lilo and Mertle chased after him. Eventually, Lilo and Mertle cornered Link, but the latter escaped by sticking Lilo and Mertle to Gantu's head. Link later attacked a golf course, where he targeted two arguing golfers. However, he was ambushed and captured by Gantu, who took Link back to his ship with Lilo and Mertle still stuck to his head. Fortunately, Stitch came to the rescue with more mud and separated them all. After Link was freed, he stuck Gantu and Experiment 625 together. Lilo, Stitch and Mertle then managed to escape the ship with Link, who was later found a one true place teaching arguing couples to do things together by helping them bungee jump off a cliff diving attraction. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Link, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Link participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Link made an appearance in Season 2 of the Stitch! anime along with Hammerface, Babyfier, Spike, and Woody. He used his powers to stick Yuna together with her rival. Biology Appearance Link is a small yellow Grundo/rabbit-like experiment with red eyes, a little dark yellow nose, a wide mouth, stubby arms and legs dotted with dark yellow fingers and toes, and two long antennae. Special Abilities Link can fire a thick, blue, slimy, super-sticky goo from his antennae that binds arguing pairs together, and is also indestructible against all materials and substances found on 50 different planets (excluding Earth). Also, his eyes have aiming and zooming functions. Weaknesses Despite Link's glue being immune to all substances on 50 different planets, mud is unique to Earth (which was excluded from the 50) and therefore dissolves it. Trivia *Link resembles a yellow Grundo from the Neopets universe. *It is believed that Experiment 251 is named Link because he links people together. However, according to Lilo, it's short for Linkenstein (the zombie president). *Link is one of Stitch's few cousins who has red eyes instead of black ones like the rest. *Link's pod color is green. *Link is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 251 Primary function: Links squabbling pairs together". *In the anime episode "Link-age", Reuben states that Link's favorite type of sandwich is reverse hot dogs. Gallery 251_Link_by_experiments.jpg link_by_experiments.jpg 251 link by bricerific43-d587hbe.jpg x_251_link_profile_by_bricerific43-d564bex.jpg|Link's headshot 251 in action by bricerific43-d6fngp1.jpg Experiment 251 link by stitchie 626-d7fze86.png Experiment doodle sheet 02 by dragonpop1-d75yi2g.jpg bc6dca631296a9be8f7c07782ce5b905-d2y0dbq.png _251_link_by_thebrattybrat-d5i9guw.png 251 Link.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-03-09h58m29s241.png|Link's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h19m50s99.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h11m38s29.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h21m18s186.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h02m24s28.png|Link's targeting vision vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h02m47s50.png|Locking on to Lilo and Mertle vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h03m09s0.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h21m41s153.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h14m36s8.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h01m26s8.png|Link's glue vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h01m03s219.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h01m19s171.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h46m17s99.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h46m27s200.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h46m45s100.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h47m19s153.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h16m44s23.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h22m11s2.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h12m28s42.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h01m51s4.png|Locking on to Jumba and Pleakley vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h47m41s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h12m35s91.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h47m52s17.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h47m58s53.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h49m01s134.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h23m44s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h12m57s70.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h04m31s72.png|Locking on to Nani and Stitch vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h04m40s113.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h24m03s32.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h04m21s194.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h24m14s165.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h24m29s97.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h04m55s16.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h50m08s102.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h05m40s217.png|Locking on to a boy and an old lady vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h05m21s26.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h25m28s140.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h05m27s114.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h05m51s78.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h05m55s141.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h51m25s71.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h06m05s206.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h52m20s44.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h52m54s208.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h52m37s2.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h55m05s229.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h54m21s49.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h57m32s150.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h56m42s193.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h58m08s22.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h58m25s200.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h57m51s109.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h58m31s248.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h58m38s87.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h59m26s4.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h58m46s167.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h17m36s18.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-09h59m03s12.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h01m04s232.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h00m28s129.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h00m33s206.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h08m51s108.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h47m48s194.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h49m14s73.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h18m16s186.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h07m19s206.png|Locking on to Gantu vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h09m04s176.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h27m09s156.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h07m24s1.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h27m33s144.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h07m08s88.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h03m24s5.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h06m44s90.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h28m05s154.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h07m00s220.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h04m10s77.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h04m38s226.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h29m45s107.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h06m35s15.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h05m07s105.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h30m38s157.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h06m25s170.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h30m50s23.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h06m02s148.png vlcsnap-2013-07-14-07h31m05s171.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h06m17s100.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h06m25s136.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-10h07m02s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m25s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Link.png vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h10m27s99.png screenCapture 31.01.13 1-30-08.jpg|Link in Stitch! anime screenCapture 28.02.13 22-46-00.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 22-46-36.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 22-47-42.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 22-48-49.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 22-49-39.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 22-50-25.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 22-52-00.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 22-52-55.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-00-37.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-01-07.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-06-02.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-06-30.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-07-11.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-08-18.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-10-20.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-12-15.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-42-08.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-42-43.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-14-34.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 10-11-40.jpg panes41.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males